


Strong Like You

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, M/M, Oh look it's Finny, cause I am lmao, having complicated feels about Hanzo, implied that reader/si is half white half Asian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Listen I have a lot of feelings about Hanzo Motherfucking Shimada and I can't deal with this fucker okay.I don't really know how to explain this other than "shit my fucko brain thinks about" because I think about these Shimadas way too much.There's feelings and bad coping methods mentioned.





	

Hanzo was somewhat jealous of him.

The two had talked about their pasts, bonded over their similar cultures, over what was instilled into them their whole lives.

He wasn't the type to let Hanzo just wallow in his self-pity and hate.

He was stern when he needed to be, and he was soft when he needed to be.

Part of Hanzo resented him-

He was two opposites in one body. Everything about him contradicted itself in some way or another.

He didn't make sense, but he made more sense than anything else Hanzo had ever seen.

He bent the rules until they broke before him.

Anything and everything from societal norms such as cissexim to cultural rules of Western and East Asian cultures, he completely shattered.

He made them bend and break for him.

And somehow, he did it well.

Well, in a way that didn't make him out to be a complete jackass.

It was his birthright, being born and raised in these two very different cultures.

Being born assigned as one gender, but actually being another.

Youngest, and only prince of his family, lacking the responsibility he would have usually had, but still somehow fulfilling something more.

He was everything Hanzo wished he could be.

Stronger than he could ever be.

"Stop that." His voice broke him from his train of thought. "You're doing that thing again."

"What?" Hanzo questioned, slightly bewildered.

He frowned at Hanzo, eyes narrowing.

"You're putting yourself down and not looking at everything clearly. You're making me out to be something more, just like you do with Genji and pretty much everyone." He explained, sitting down next to him.

"You do the same thing." Hanzo shot back, partially regretting it after the words left his mouth.

"Ha! You're right, but you're the type who gets all shouty and angry about it. I just dissociate and withdraw from everyone until I stop." He laughed.

"That's just as bad!" Hanzo exclaimed, puffed up a bit like a deeply offended bird.

"See? You see my point? We're just as bad as each other. We just do it differently. I'm no better than you, and you're no better than me." He pointed out.

Hanzo deflated a bit, realization in his eyes.

"We're all human, Hanzo. We're flawed and we make mistakes and that's okay. We just need to learn from them and move on." He said, softly, pressing a hand on Hanzo's arm and squeezing gently.

The hand then slid down, to Hanzo's hand, and Hanzo grabbed the smaller hand, squeezing it before weaving their fingers together.

He leaned his head onto his shoulder, and let out a long sigh before closing his eyes, small, faint smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Hanzo breathed.

"Heh. Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime." He answered with a light chuckle, resting his head atop Hanzo's head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry but like I hope this makes sense to people.


End file.
